


Pressed Flowers

by thiective



Series: Flower Shop AU [2]
Category: X/1999
Genre: Alive!Hokuto, Alive!Tokiko, Child!Satsuki, Drabbles to Kimi Na Suta Uta, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Kimi No Suta Uta Drabbles, Pre-Kimi No Suta Uta Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: Disconnected Drabbles for ‘Kimi No Suta Uta’ fic from different timelines. Some of these drabbles are SFW and NSFW.
Relationships: Implied Past Relationships - Relationship, Kasumi Karen/Kigai Yuuto, Shirou Kamui/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: Flower Shop AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537015
Kudos: 3





	1. White Gardenias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gave her a bouquet of white gardenias on their very first date. He can only hope she’ll like them just as much as she lies in a hospital bed, breathing her last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Pre-Kimi No Suki Na Uta
> 
> Character(s)/Pairing(s): Kamui/Kotori, Hokuto, Fuuma, mentions of other characters

Kotori smells like a summer that never gave way to fall. She's always been beautiful with golden curls flowing behind her, eyes sparkling with emotions and her heart on her sleeve. She still looks gorgeous with the oxygen mask over her mouth and nose, tired eyes that still sparkle and hair matted on her forehead and pressed on the white bed.

_ “Hello, my name is Monou Kotori. What’s yours?” The golden-haired teen asks Kamui with a gentle smile. Kamui feels stunned, surprised at how someone like Kotori greets him openly and without bias. He is fourteen when he first meets her. _

She had so much to live for: their dreams, their memories, their love, the bond that he refuses to let go of. He keeps holding her hand in prayer.

_ “Shiro-kun, this is my brother, Fuuma. Fuuma, this is my friend, Shiro Kamui.” Kotori says with a bright smile, Fuuma blinks and smiles a little with friendly amusement. His brown eyes trace their joined hands. Kamui follows his gaze and finds himself blushing a little at their intertwined fingers. _

_ “You’re sure he’s not your boyfriend?” _

_ “Fuuma!” Kotori pouts playfully. Kamui notes that she doesn't let go of his hand when she protests. He doesn't let go of hers either. _

“Shiro-kun, does Kotori-san have any relatives she needs to talk to?” His fingers twitch at the doctor’s voice. There is only one person that might fit that description.

“Her brother. Both of their parents were in a car crash.”

_ He doesn’t deserve her kindness or nonjudgmental opinions about him, no matter how much Hokuto-san scolds him for that belief. He told Kotori once, and she laughed at him, calling him silly because he deserves it. Deserves to be treated as someone special. _

_ He wonders if those words have a double meaning because his heart swims in happiness and grows like a sunflower. His sun is her smile. That’s when he knows she is the one for him. He is fifteen when he falls in love with her. _

“Can you call her brother here?” The doctor says, listening to her heartbeat through their stethoscope. “I’m afraid today will be the last day.” Heat builds behind his eyes, and he squeezes them shut, his hands shaking. He feels her hand tighten against his, trying to hold them.

_ He's fidgeting, and she's worried. That worry is overlapped by surprise. Kotori stares in wonder at the beautiful white flowers presented to her by the suddenly shy boy with amethyst eyes in front of her. _

_ “Kamui-chan...?” He inhales a breath at her words, and he looks at her with an unwavering gaze that only fills her heart more. _

_ “These are called gardenias. They aren’t as enchanting as white roses or red tulips,” Hokuto never mentioned how nerve-wracking this was, gack! “would you like to go out with me?” _

_ The enthusiastic hug is all the reply he needs. He knows right then that he wants to be Kotori's bride. _

The white gardenias are her favourites, and he has them on his lap with his hand holding hers. But his grip is weak, limp, and she seems to struggle to tighten her hold to compensate for him.

“I’ll call.” He says with a voice that sounds defeated.

_ “You wear those shoes, and I will wear that dress.” Kotori sings softly, dancing with him. He isn't sure whether it’s due to the rising blush or the way she looks when she sings, but he doesn't regret his action that stops her mid-song. _

_ She smells like gardenias when he kisses her. _

Kamui makes the call, with his voice feeling flat and his words like mechanical knives. He doesn't bother to hear her brother drops his phone or to think about how familiar the lack of emotion in his voice is to him. He hasn't heard anything like this from himself since he'd watched his mother being burnt alive in their apartment as he could only watch.

“It’s ok. Both of us knew that one day I'd have to go.” Kotori says, trying to smile at him, and his hands somehow tremble even more. “Kamui-chan, don’t cry,” she whispers.

_ “I’m sorry, but she’s been diagnosed with the final stages of bone cancer.” The doctor says, and he grits his teeth. _

_ “There must be something you can do!” Kamui snarls, a mix of fear and anger vibrating in his voice. _

_ “I’m afraid that even if we were to start treatment right now, she wouldn’t last much longer. At best, she’ll have nine months. At worst, three.” He sincerely wants to punch the guy, but Kotori holds his arm. _

_ “It’s ok, Kamui-chan.” He stills, turns to look at her. She smiles at him, even though the pain in her legs. They both know now that the tumours in her bones are a ticking time bomb. “I just have to live my life to the fullest.” He is sixteen when those words take hold of his world and flip it over. _

“Kamui-chan,” she says, her voice paper-thin and whispy. Her eyes are as bright as always as she continues, almost struggling, “Please, find someone you’ll love with your whole heart. Don't waste your life on the memory of me.” It's a plea, and it hurts more to hear than he thinks she realizes.

“Shut up! I don’t want anyone else! I want to live with you! Grow old with you! I wanted you!” Kotori’s tired and worried eyes widen, shallow breaths quicken, telling him that she wants all of those and more.

“H...how sweet. I...wanted all those as well,” Her eyes glisten with tears, eyes that have always shown him how much she needs and loves him. “But I don’t want to be a crutch. Promise me you will.” He swallows back the dampness in his throat.

“I’d promise you anything, but-.”

“That you’ll find someone and love them as much as you love me,” she continues, voice stern but eyes loving. “That you’ll be happy.” It is a difficult promise to swallow, harder even to keep. But the way she looks at him stops him refusing- from saying no. And she's never asked for much.

“I...promise.” His hand strokes the back of hers, skin smooth to the touch. Her already pale skin is somehow becoming even lighter in colour.

“I brought white gardenias.” Her grin barely twists her lips, an exhausting thing, but she still squeezes his hand faintly. He can barely feel it.

“Thank you.” And when she closes her eyes this time, they never open again. The monitor sounds off a long tone that echoes through the room, and he breaks. The bouquet rolls off and falls to the floor, scattering white petals and traces of leaves.

_ “I love you, Kamui-chan!” She looks at him with a smile that’s dorky, big and all hers. He stares, looks away and feels his face catch on fire. _

_ “I love you too.” _

He was and still is seventeen when he loses the love of his life.

The ring box is left in his pocket, unused.


	2. The White Roses I Leave On Your Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui has a ring and white roses, and he gives them away to his girlfriend that will never wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Kimi No Suki Na Uta - Chapter 1
> 
> Character(s)/Pairing(s): Kamui/Kotori, Fuuma, Tokiko, Satsuki, mentions of Subaru and Hokuto

It goes without saying that exiting Chobits without having to pay for the bouquet in his hands leaves him a bit surprised. It's odd, especially for Hokuto, to do such a thing, since it's definitely out of character for her.

At first, it felt off that when he entered the flower shop, Hokuto didn’t speak with her usual cheeriness or her perceptiveness about his lack of cheer. The first time he'd come to Chobits, had first met her, made it quite clear that she didn't care at all for his cold and arrogant attitude. In honesty, he thought she'd catch on to his mood the second he walked in and demand him to talk about it. He never thought it'd be her brother, Subaru, that would be the one behind the cash register. Kamui would have noticed who it was he was speaking to. However, it's stagnation of reality about a part of him being taken away and prematurely and it makes Kamui blind around his surroundings.

His heart isn’t whole, and Subaru is a stranger to him, but his kind words lessen the numbness of his soul.

“Kamui-kun,” His aunt’s voice speaks through the fog in his mind, and he looks at her as if she has appeared out of thin air. “let’s go.”

His aunt is dressed in black, while his adopted five-year cousin, Satsuki, is dressed similar attire. Tokiko looks at him with worried and empathetic eyes, Satsuki leaning against his aunt as if trying to understand what her guardian is feeling. The ring box is still with him, in his pocket, as he'd never once thought about getting rid of it or having it reimbursed. Even considering the possibility seems too horrible to contemplate. He's kept it with him as if to remind him of Kotori, her smile that she continued to smile on her deathbed, _ her _hand that he never thought about letting go.

_ He screamed, cried, unaware of the arms surrounding him in warmth. _

_ Kotori shouldn't have to die. If anything, he wants to die with her. She takes a part of his heart and refuses to let go. _

He inhales air that tastes of pollution, outdoors and stale, and breaths out. "Yeah, let's go." A voice says, and it took a while to register. It's his own because it has never sounded so small until now. Tokiko offers him a hand, and he stares at it. His hand mechanically reaches for it, and she takes it in hers and pulls. Aware that Satsuki's small fingers are digging into her stockings, but it's a small price compared to what Kamui doesn't think to need, but does nonetheless. Tokiko lets go of his hand and wrap an arm around him. She's rubbing his shoulder with her fingers in a one-sided hug, feels him tremble underneath her touch and tries to keep it together for himself and for them. Feels the wet and clear drops of water on the black fabric she wears and doubts anyone would notice. She lifts her other hand and softly pets Satsuki's hair because for now and for other days that are to come, she needs to be strong for all of them. Tokiko can grieve for Tohru later, even though she already cried at her late sister's funeral. It's been almost four years already, the ache of losing a sibling echoing loud inside of her.

Tokiko watches her nephew with her sister's eyes pull away. His eyes tinted with the slight redness, and watches as his face is composed into a mask for temporary means. "I'm ready."

Those two words already sound final, the grief latching onto it, and Tokiko's hand touches his hair and ruffles it slightly. "She doesn't want to see you sad," Tokiko says softly.

"I know."

* * *

Tokiko watches solemnly as her nephew walks toward the casket near the podium. Kotori's cold body laid amongst the white roses inside the coffin. Kamui reaches into his blazer pocket and pulls out a ring box. He then takes out a single golden band with three small diamonds and slips it onto her cold fingers. He inhales a breath before touching his forehead with hers, one last time.

_ "Kamui." Fuuma frowns and snaps his fingers in front of his late sister's boyfriend. "I'll arrange the funeral, ok?" Fuuma watches the way the other blink as if noticing him there but not noticing him. _

_ "Ok." Fuuma frowns again, and wonders if there is something he can do to snap the other out of the haze of grief. _

"Monou Kotori is beautiful and everything bright, her life snuffed out prematurely. She's the kind of person that would give everything to the person she cares for. She's unbiased, kind, protective, and open to those that she is with..." Kamui chokes and continues the speech, his voice echoing through the room despite his attempts to be strong and the tears glistening on his face. Tokiko feels the wave of emotion from him, knows that everyone in the room is feeling the same, and it wells up in her heart because this is the second time she has felt this pain with him. The first had been for her sister, his mother, another that had been taken too soon. She feels the twitch of small hand in hers, and she looks down at Satsuki, who looks back up at her with sad and confused eyes.

"Why are people sad when people die?" Tokiko blinks for one second, she kneels down and smiles gently.

"People are sad because they miss them, they don't want to accept that those that are departed won't be there for them now." Satsuki stares at Tokiko, feels a gentle finger brushing away a tear from her cheek.

"Will they ever accept it?" Tokiko tries to smile at this question and looks at Satsuki before looking at her nephew.

"Eventually, they will. It's up to people if they are willing to do it."

"...you'll forever be missed Kotori and the one that I'll think of no matter where I go." Kamui lets the paper fall from his grasp and watches as the casket lid closes, eyes watering. He knows in his heart that a piece of him will always belong to her.

_ Rest well, Kotori. _


	3. Matthiola Incana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satsuki never thought that she'll be adopted by someone. So when she did, she stares back at the woman with violet eyes and kind smile with a blank stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Although we do not know what Satsuki's real mother's name is in the canon, I hereby christened her as Faea.
> 
> Timeline: Pre-Kimi No Suki Na Uta
> 
> Character(s)/Pairing(s): Satsuki, Tokiko, and mentions of other characters

Satsuki doesn’t remember her parents that well. Only that her father, a Yatouji Kiseki, being cold and her mother, a Yatouji Faea, was being overly doting and cruel. Her parents were there but never there to taught her about moral compasses.

She was three when someone decided that her childhood wasn't satisfactory, and they called in a social worker and forced someone to separate her parents away from her. She screamed, bite, and cried, but nothing works from the strong arm around her.

Satsuki still loved them at that time.

When she was 4, she craved for something. She was put through multiple foster homes, each one worse or better than the last. None could give her what she wants because, despite her age, she knew the family she was with all have fake smiles, farce personalities, and cold. The worst ones were the ones that never paid attention to her, only wanting the vast fortune that her father had. The better ones were warm and fell through the cracks, and two adults begin fighting, starting to play the blame game when the debts increased, and were forced to give her up but didn't want to. Only to be repeatedly saying sorry, and she was put in an orphanage.

Satsuki hates liars. It's what caused her to be wary of people that tried to get close to her.

She was four and a half when the door of the orphanage opened. It was a beautiful woman, with long chocolate hair tied in a loose ponytail and violet eyes behind a pair of glasses. She wore blue jeans, a peach tank top and a black cardigan with a blue handbag. She sniffed the stock flowers in a glass vase at the corner of the reception desk. Satsuki doesn't know what kind of flowers they are, and she is sure the receptionist doesn't either. The pink, purple and white flowers stood in a group of one stem and decorated finely. She didn't pay attention to the conversation between the woman and the receptionist, having decided to go back to her room. That woman didn't seem like she is here to adopt some orphan, the probable chances of someone adopting her is slim to none. She makes other kids cry with blank stares, scowls or a glare.

That was fine, she is better than the stupid adults.

"Hello, what's your name?" Satsuki blinks at the woman she saw earlier. Was she...? Was she talking to her?

"Magami-san, you shouldn't have to talk to her. She is not-" One of the caretakers halt her sentence in a squeak at the fierce glare she received from the violet-eyed woman. Satsuki stares at the woman in front of her. She watches as the woman turns back to look at her with softening violet eyes.

"My name is Magami Tokiko. Do you have a name, little one?" Satsuki frowns at this.

"I'm Yatoji Satsuki, and I'm four and a half years old." Satsuki watches as the woman, name Tokiko, softly smiles at her.

"I would like to adopt you, is that alright with you?" She feels her heart swelling, doesn't think the words are etiquette enough to respond. She nods, and Tokiko smiles at her beautifully warm and honest.

It was then she realizes that she knew what she's been craving for. She's been craving for bonds filled with affection.

She wonders if she can gain more emotions from being around Tokiko.


End file.
